


Champagne and Candles

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute Ending, fluff writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Sonny plans a wondering date night for the both of you.





	Champagne and Candles

Throwing your purse down on the kitchen table, you let out a sigh. Work has kicked your ass for the week and you just wanted to sit in bed, drink wine, eat left order Chinese food and watch TV. When you noticed a note attached to your fridge. You smiled as you noticed Sonny’s kind of messy cursive scribbled on it. 

_Called into work for a bit. Be ready by 5:30. I pulled an outfit for you and sat it on the bed. Love you._

You smiled moved over your lips as you walked to the bathroom and looked at the dress Sonny had pulled out of the closet. It was one he loved, black with lace sleeves. A nice pair of black heels was placed beside it as you smiled. Sonny always did know how to pick out your outfits. 

A quick shower, curl of your hair and some makeup before going to put the dress on. You put the heels on before checking the phone. Sonny was running a few minutes behind but you didn’t mind, traffic from Manhattan to Staten Island was hard to judge sometimes. It was quarter till six when Sonny rolled into the apartment. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, doll. Traffic.” Sonny simply said. You smiled at his as you watched his eyes roam your body. “Damn, I picked a good dress out. You ready?” Sonny smiled and held your jacket out. He helped you into it before the two of you were out the door. Sonny helped you into his truck before driving off. 

“Where are we going?” You asked as Sonny began to drive down the street. Sonny just hummed in response with a smile over his lips. 

“It’s a surprise, doll. I’ve been planning this for weeks.” Sonny said with a laugh as they continued to drive. When you two arrived at his parents house, you were overall confused. 

“D-did you really make me dress up to go to dinner at your parents?” You frowned some but Sonny chuckled and quickly parked the truck before getting out. 

“Not quite. Just follow me.” Sonny said as he lead you to the small fence and opened it to the backyard. Your eyes widened as you saw the large tree in the backyard hard fairy lights covering it, a small table under it lit with candles. A bottle of champagne sat on the table as you turned to Sonny. 

“You set up a date.. under the tree? Awe, babe.” You wrapped your arms tightly around Sonny’s neck in a hug. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms over your waist and held you against him. 

“I thought it would be cute. You know, we had our first date here, our first kiss, the day you agreed to be my girlfriend…” Sonny chuckled as he slowly pulled away and pulled out your chair. You shrugged your jacket off and handed it to Sonny who placed it on the back of the chair and then pushed the chair in. 

“So, what’s on the menu?” You asked Sonny as he opened the champagne and poured you both glasses. 

“Your favorite. I’ve been working my ass all day to make dinner and dessert!” Sonny told you. You raised a brow slowly and watched him. 

“So you didn’t go into work today? You lied to me to plan this date?” You asked slowly. Sonny blushed and quickly nodded. 

“I promise, it will be worth it.” Sonny said as he rushed into the house. He eventually returned with two plates of food and gently set yours in front of you. 

The two of you gently talked as you two ate dinner. You saw Sonny’s parents peeking out the kitchen window every so often and you didn’t think anything about it. They probably just wanted to know how the date between you and Sonny was going. Then you would see Sonny’s sisters peeking out to watch you two. You ignored it, thinking they just wanted to see how the date was going. Once the two you finished dinner, Sonny took the plate with a smile. 

“Ready for dessert?” Sonny asked with a large smile. You nodded as he disappeared and quickly reappeared with you slices of cheesecake. “Fresh made cheesecake with strawberries on top.” Sonny placed and plate in front of you. You smiled brightly as you grabbed the fork and took a bite. 

“Holy shit this is amazing.” You moaned out as your continued to eat the dessert. Sonny chuckled and watched you as the two of you finished the cheesecake. “You need to make cheesecake at home more often.” You laughed as you slowly stood up. Sonny walked over to you and pulled you close as you began to dance. 

“I think a bit music would help.” Sonny smiled as he pulled his phone out and began to play music. He placed the phone on the table and began to sway with you once more. You smiled as you were pressed against him. You couldn’t ask for anything better. 

“I’m really enjoying this date, Sonny. Thank you, for the dinner, the dessert and the dancing.” You giggled softly as he spun you in a circle. 

“The night isn’t even complete yet, doll!” Sonny smiled as he pulled a small box from his pocket you were too distracted doing another spin before you felt him sliding something onto your finger. 

“Sonny, what are you-“ you paused when you noticed the ring on your finger. To was beautiful and you couldn’t wrap your head around what was going on. 

“I had a whole speech written out but I decided you already know that I love you and how much I do. The question is, will you do the honors of being my wife?” Sonny asked you. You had tears in your eyes as you looked between his smiling face and the ring. You were still in shock and didn’t know what to say. 

“SAY YES.” You heard Gina shout from the back door. Sonny’s entire face turned red as the two of you just started laughing. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this day since we met, Sonny. Of course I’m going to say yes.” You grabbed his face in your hands and crashed your lips against his. Sonny placed his hands gently over yours and kissed you back softly. 

“I can’t wait for the day you become my wife. The day I can call you Mrs Carisi.” Sonny whispered against your lips before he kissed you once again. You smiled against the kids before wrapping your arms around his tightly in a hug. 

“DID SHE SAY YES?! Oh my God I think she said yes!” Gina said as she was almost crying. Hearing her little brother was going to get married made her happy. 

“Let’s clean up then head home, alright doll?” Sonny smiled and placed a kiss to your temple before he began to clean up the dishes. You stopped to admire your ring again. You couldn’t believe it, you were going to marry Sonny Carisi.


End file.
